Ravenclaw
— Ravenpaw ='Identity'= Name Break-down: :Prefix: a large heavily built crow with mainly black plumage, feeding chiefly on carrion.; Given the prefix "raven" because of her often dark view of things and her dark past :Suffix: - a curved pointed horny nail on each digit of the foot in birds, lizards, and some mammals. ; Given the suffix "Claw" because of her desire to fight Pronunciation: - Ray-ven cla-w Nicknames: - Rave, Raven, edgelord Former Names: - Shadow, Raphael, Ravenkit, Ravenpaw Gender Identities: - Female Sexual Orientation: - Bisexual Thoughts on BlossomClan: ''' '''Birth Date: - May 6, 2010 ='History'= Back Story Click "Expand" to read. ---- Prior to Birth -''' *When I was born, I felt my mom look at me, with her eyes full of hatred. I was the "odd" kit, because of my strange pelt color. My mom hated me, she even gave me the cruel name "shadow", and later on renamed me "darkness". When I was born I was instantly unwanted *'''Residence: Dark and empty tree hollow *'Scars Gained: N/A' *'Age Range: 0-0' *'Cats Met: Birdsong' Kittenhood * *'Residence:' *'Scars Gained:' *'Age Range:' *'Cats Met:' Clan Information: :Loyalty to: Blossomclan :Previously Inhabited: Twolegplace :Has taken the ranks of: Rogue, Kittypet, kit, apprentice, warrior, leader, medicine cat :Strives for the ranks of: Deputy :Supervisor / Mentor to: N/A :Previously Mentored: Burrpaw :Mentored by: Spruceleaf ='Appearance'= Summary: - Breed: - Russian blue X Turkish angora Height: - 12in Weight: - 5lbs Scars/Blemishes: *N/A Voice: - Lisa Lisa (Jojo's bizarre adventure, english dub) Speech: Ravenclaw has a slightly deep, feminine voice with a slight british accent Scent: Rose and morning dew Colors ---- Pelt = Base = Markings = Underbelly/Paws Eyes = Sclera = Iris = Pupil Credits to ArkhamHood ='Personality'= Positive Traits: Funny, loyal, adaptable, brave Neutral Traits: protective, secretive, unpredictable Negative Traits: agressive, careless, cruel Overall Summary: Likes: *Fish *water *Darkness Dislikes: *Sunlight *Blackbird *Dry areas ='Statistics/Skills'= Physical Health: Mental Health: Strengths: *Description of strengths Weaknesses: *Descriptions of weaknesses Fears/Phobias: *Losing another kit to Clockwilt *Losing a friend Disorders/Disabilities: * Current Injuries: Goals: *Earn the highest rank possible *Raise a healthy family ='Kin'= Members Mate(s): ''' : '''Mother: Birdsong : Father: Evan : Sisters: Holly Flame Lilac : Brothers: Jake Flame Rouge : Uncles: Unknown : Aunts: Unknown : ='Relationships'= Relationship Status: hit this poor grill up she's lonely Mate: N/A Ex-Mate(s):Shardstrike Former Flings: N/A Candy Eye: Mentally/Personality: Ravenclaw loves cats that are kind and funny, but always prepared to fight. She prefers cats who are on the smart side, thinking things out before jumping to conclusions. Candy Eye: Physically: Ravenclaw loves cats with more natural colored pelts, like brown or orange. She also likes it when cats have either green or amber eyes. Turn Offs: Mentally: Ravenclaw hates cats that think too highly of themselves and cats that think they're leader. ' '''Experience: '( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) '''Cats Currently Attracted to Character: N/A Cats Formerly Attracted to Character: Shardstrike Fertility: Other Relationships ---- Character w/ link [Username] - (Relationship with them) - Trust level Description of feelings on the character (from characters's perspective). ''----'' ='Gallery'= Key *'My Art/Made by Me:' No credit *'Others' Art/Made by Others:' Credited ='Credit'= All formatting credit belongs to XxStitchxX on Animal Jam Clans Wiki. Category:Medicine Cats Category:Warriors & Elites